1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to package for articles, and more particularly to shipping cartons including a plurality of folding type tables therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Shipping cartons for a plurality of folding type tables are per se known. However, this heretofore known shipping cartons are bulky, and had a lot of unused space therein. Because of the excessive size, transportation costs have become significant in the overall cost of shipping a set of tables over long distances. Furthermore, in the packing of folding tables for shipment, table tops remain attached to leg supports and generally fold down with the longest dimension transversing the hingedly connected legs.